Series of Oneshots
by Tot Tyrer
Summary: A series of Inu/Kag oneshots. 5, Kagome and Inuyasha run into a demon and after, Kagome has a heart to heart with Inuyasha not saying much.
1. Wedding Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Contains swearing and sensitive material.

First oneshot in the series.

Enjoy!

* * *

"He's not at the alter Kagome." Sango said as she walked toward the nervous bride.

"What do you mean he's not at the alter?" Kagome asked fixing the clip and veil into her short hair.

"He's here but he's not at the alter. He might still be in the room he was getting ready in." Sango replied.

She looked around, Rin and Sesshomaru were stood talking to Inuyasha who had Shippo, the ring bearer, on his shoulders, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame, Her bridesmaids and their escorts. She turned to her maid of honour.

"I'm going to go and see what's wrong with him Sango. I've got a bad feeling." With that she walked off in her long white dress. Sango ran after her telling her it was unlucky to see the groom before the actual wedding. Inuyasha watched her with sad eyes, he wanted to be with Kagome but she was dating Hiten and now marrying him.

The group followed Kagome to the groom's door.

"Hiten" She gasped as she opened the door.

He jumped out of the bed pulling his pants back on.

"Kagome! It's not what it looks like!" He yelled.

The woman on the bed sat up towards the door.

"Kikyo!" Kagome turned to Hiten "This is exactly how it looks, I'm not stupid Hiten! How did I know eh? How did I know something would happen today?" She walked from the room going past her friends. Hiten followed her.

"Kagome wait!"

She turned to him.

"Listen, and listen good, I want you out of my apartment by Monday. That gives you 3 days to get out. Got it? If that shit isn't gone, I'm throwing it out. Give me your keys for the apartment. Go and take your tramp on our honeymoon. Don't text me, don't ring me, don't contact me in any way." She started to turn away but he grabbed her wrist. She turned while throwing a punch to his jaw that knocked him to the floor.

"And don't touch me." She added before walking to where the wedding was being held.

The group looked at Hiten in disgust.

"How could you?" Sango said before grabbing Miroku and following Kagome. Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach "How dare you do that to her" he growled before carrying on past him.

The bride opened the double doors and everyone turned to see what was happening.

"The wedding is off. Carry on to the reception if you wish and drink yourself silly, presents will be returned and have a great time."

She turned to go home.

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I'm going home, I'll be fine, go and have a drink." She smiled to them before leaving.

When Kagome arrived back at her apartment, she stripped and got into bed with a pain in her chest.

* * *

The gang walked into Kagome's apartment silently on the Friday morning. Rin entered first, seeing the beautiful white wedding dress rumpled on the floor. She walked in, followed by her fiancée, Sesshomaru and the rest of the group. She picked up the dress and laid it on a nearby chair.

"Us girls will go and check on her" Ayame said pulling Sango and Rin with her to Kagome's room.

The boys nodded and sat down on the available seats.

"Kagome" Sango whispered as she entered the room but seeing an empty bed.

"Yes Sango?"

Sango shifted her gaze across the room until she saw Kagome at Hiten's wardrobe, pulling everything out and shoving the clothes into bags.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked walking up to the 23-year-old woman.

"Well, if I pack up his shit, he will get out of the apartment faster." She said with a smile.

"Ok… Do you want some breakfast?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Please dear." She answered before shoving more clothes into another box.

Rin grabbed Sango and Ayame and dragged them out of the room closing the door behind them.

The 4 boys looked expectantly towards the girls.

"She seems almost happy. I don't get it." Sango whispered when they got closer to the boys.

"But she's been through so much already. Maybe she just can't let it out." Ayame reasoned.

"What are you on about?" Kouga asked worried.

"She hasn't cried…at all." Rin said.

Ayame continued. "There is no scent of tears in that room.

"She acting cheerful, like it hasn't bothered her" Sango finished.

Kagome walked out of the room happily, she looked fresh and happy.

"So…what's for breakfast?"

* * *

The next 3 months went on like this. Hiten left the apartment and gave her his key after having an argument and he apologised for what he did. Kagome never cried, never seemed sad. But that pain in her chest from the first night hit harder and more frequently.

She had told Sango that she was going to the doctors because of it, but told her not to worry and that it was probably nothing.

Later that day Sango received a call from the woman who asked her to go around to her apartment to talk. Sango unlocked Kagome's apartment door and walked in calling for her. She found her on the bathroom floor sitting with her back to the wall.

"Kagome?" She sat down next to her.

"My doctor said the problem is that I haven't cried. I'm stressed and it's affecting my blood pressure and basically why I'm getting chest pains."

"So, you want to talk about everything that's happened? I knew there was something wrong. You were too happy."

"I was trying to be strong for everyone. I didn't want to look sad in front of you all so I bottled it up."

Sango was silent.

"That day…The wedding; tore me apart, just walking in on them. It was on our wedding day for fuck sake! It's kind of good though that I caught them right? Can you imagine if we had gotten married and I was oblivious and when I would have found out that was it I would have been a 23-year-old divorced woman." She laughed there. "When he came on that after Monday to collect his stuff. I asked him when it had started, the affair, and he told me she wasn't the only one. There had been a few! I asked him when the first one was. He said 3 years ago in the May." Sango's jaw dropped. "I've been oblivious for 3 years. On top of that, in the June what happened?"

"You were diagnosed with leukaemia" Sango answered.

"Exactly. He was going around fucking every girl he could grab because I couldn't give him what he wanted. I was ill. I could have died" Kagome started to tear up "He- couldn't get some off me so he went around for it. God, I was really ill, did he think I could have? Did he think I would've wanted to when I looked thin and gaunt?" She breathed for a minute her hand on her chest. "I asked him why did he stay with me? He told me he felt bad and that I would've have reacted badly and would have blamed it on the cancer. I yelled at him that it would have been better to end it then and spared me the pain now. He couldn't answer when I asked him why he wanted to marry me. I told him to leave after that." She sobbed into Sango's shoulder. Sango leaned over to grab some tissue from the toilet roll and gave it to Kagome. She sniffled a 'thank you.'

"I can't believe you've been holding this in you since the wedding. No wonder you need a good cry. But now I know, I'll help you get over it, we all will. Would you like a cup of tea?" She offered.

"Please, I love your cups of teas." She answered before sobbing into the tissue again.

Sango left the bathroom to go into the kitchen, on the way; she rang her boyfriend, Miroku.

"Hello sexy" He answered.

"Miroku" she said, she was sad, angry and confused for her friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you and the others get around to Kagome's now."

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be soon."

She hung up after saying 'I love you' and turned to make 8 cups of tea.

A quiet knock came from the door. Kagome wouldn't hear it due to her crying.

Sango opened the door and let all of them in telling them to be quiet and served them their tea, she went into the bathroom to give Kagome hers, she informed her that everyone was in her living room and the sobbing woman asked her best friend, in one choppy sentence, to tell them what she told her because she couldn't say it in front of them especially when she was crying. Sango gave her a hug and told her that they didn't mind her crying in front of them because she was too strong and carried a lot of her friends problems on her shoulders before leaving her to dry her tears.

Sango went back into the living room area and told them what Kagome told her.

None of them knew what to say, they were sad for Kagome and angry that Hiten would do that to her.

Inuyasha got up straight away and entered the bathroom before closing the door behind him. The others fumed, Rin sat crying for her friend, Sesshomaru comforted her. Miroku sat with Sango rubbing her back to calm her down. Ayame and Kouga just talked in heated whispers about how and why Hiten would do that.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down in front of Kagome as soon as he closed the bathroom door, handing her another tissue to replace the soaked one in her hand. He moved closer to her and drew her into his arms; hugging her close to him.  
"I'm sorry. I promise I'll help you through this Kagome. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again."

"What are you apologising for? You didn't do anything" she laughed into his neck. She had always felt something for him but when he started to go out with Kikyo, she decided she had to give up, and when they split up she was with Hiten. She realised while she was hugging him that he had always been there for her. When she was in hospital with cancer, he visited nearly everyday. And even when she was out of hospital he would come and see her whether it was with friends or on his own.

She hugged him closer to her. _'I've always loved him it's not like I'm realising it just now, I just wish I'd said something back when we were 18, Before he got with Kikyo.' _"I'm never going to let you go again" He whispered into her hair. He didn't think she'd heard him. She acted like she hadn't but she had. _'I hope you don't let me go.'_

* * *

Inuyasha came round to her apartment as much as he could helping her clear it out, sometimes he was on his own, and sometimes he came with the others but a lot of visits off everyone during the next 3 months. They sold her wedding dress online.

They grew closer, like they were before he started to date Kikyo. Sometimes he stayed over at the apartment as it was a bit too late for him to go home.

Soon after he asked her out telling her that he should have done this years ago. She accepted obviously.

A year later when she was 24 and he was 25 he asked her to marry him at his own birthday party. Everyone was there for it and congratulated the couple on their engagement.

2 years later when Kagome had been given the all clear from cancer, they got married in the October. They both loved autumn and the day was quite warm and dry, with crisp leaves on the floor.

Inuyasha wore a tux with a red waistcoat and tie under his black jacket. He was awestruck when he watched Kagome walk down the aisle in her white fishtail dress. Her hair had grown to below her shoulders but today it was a curled mass clipped up at the back. The dress was strapless with a layer of patterned lace over the top and a black ribbon around her waist.

They knew they belonged together.

Their story continued.

* * *

There are more oneshots to come.

Please tell me what you think

x


	2. A Problem

**Next one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**.

**Enjoy! x)**

* * *

'_How the fuck had this happened? How had a supposedly useless group of bandits captured them? Why wasn't I there to save them, to save Kagome? Why had I gone to search for Kikyo? I have risked Kagome's life…again!'_

He ran to the bandits hideout, berating himself for his actions.  
_'I'll find you…I promise'_

* * *

When they had regained consciousness, the group, minus the inu-hanyou, found that they were in a dark, damp cell.

At irregular times, the monk, the demon-slayer, and the priestess from the future would be taken out. Shippo and Kirara would hear taunts and screams of pain. They would notice that each human would be thrown back into the cell with a series of cuts and bruises, adding up through the time they were spending there.

Sango and Kagome's eyes had become a bit more lifeless each time. There cuts were all caused by a different weapon.

Sango suffered bruises, the weapon being fists or some other blunt object but still bled. She had whip marks over her body that also made blood run freely down the length of it.

Miroku was bore wounds also made from a whip but they were short and deep.

Kagome seemed to hold the most wounds on her back, were most of the top of her school uniform was ripped away; they were lash marks and were bleeding profusely. It was easily noticeable that her wounds were also from a whip.

* * *

Their next time into the prison, the tormentors headed towards Shippo, who curled up against the wall, whimpering, trying to escape. Before the burly men could grab the kitsune; Kagome landed in front of him, protecting the fox youkai.

"I won't let you take him!" She shouted at the men.

"Fine" They looked at each other, the man in front of her gave her a lurid smile "We'll just have you then" he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"No!" Sango and Miroku shouted and scrambled toward the door before it shut, locking them back in the darkness.

Then they heard screams, Kagome's screams of pain. They heard mumbling, obviously their harasser's jeering snide comments at the teen.

It went silent suddenly.

Miroku and Sango could feel something in the minimal amount of air they were given. Shippo whimpered and Kirara curled up to her mistress, hiding her head.

"Ahhhh-!"

"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she jumped to her feet, only to come crashing to her knees again from the pain.

"Sango!" Miroku reached out toward her, he could tell she was upset, as was he, but she needed the comfort more than he.

He grabbed Sango and dragged her into his lap, with his meagre strength. Shippo also curled up at Sango's stomach for comfort.

"What are they doing to her Miroku?" she gasped as she tried to take in more air.

"I don't know Sango, I don't know" He curled around her in protection.

'_Where are you InuYasha? You idiot.'_

'_I can smell blood-everyone's blood'_

* * *

Inuyasha ran east, searching for those he trusted, his family, his friends.

As he neared a cave that led under ground, a mass of demons charged his way, to which he pulled out Tessaiga and destroyed them all with a couple of his attacks. He carried on. The scents got stronger.

"Ahhhh-!"

He knew who that high-pitched voice belonged to.

"Kagome" he whispered to himself before he forced himself down the hole, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

He battled demons and bandits throughout the maze of dark tunnels.

Checking a number of cells, he followed the scent of burning flesh and the sound of whimpers.

He paused at a cell and look through the bars, seeing a small kitsune-bi lighting up in flashes, as though the energy was lost.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha whispered.

The small boy turned.

"Inuyasha!" He tried to shout, though his voice came out as a mere whisper from the crying he had been doing for the past few days. Inuyasha watched as the small kitsune became brighter as he walked to the bars.

"You've got to get us out of here Inuyasha. Everyone's hurt, I didn't know what to do." The tears started to make their way down his small dirty face.

"I'm going to Shippo, try and get everyone awake so we can move out of here."

The small boy nodded and made his way over to a purple lump, who, Inuyasha realised was Miroku, his robes had been cut into and he was curled protectively around Sango.

Inuyasha sliced the bars with his trusty Tessaiga and watched as Kirara hopped out, rubbing against Inuyasha's leg before transforming to her larger size.

Miroku came out soon after with Sango leaning heavily on him. He gave the inu-hanyou a weary smile before turning to Kirara and assisting Sango on mounting the two-tailed demon.

Inuyasha turned back to the cell, waiting for Kagome, but he heard whimpering from the kitsune again. He stepped into the cell, making his way to the two that were sat on the floor.

He shook the miko's shoulders gently, to not hurt her.

"Kagome, come on we've got to go" he spoke gently as if she'd break.

He looked her over and realised the smell of burning flesh had gotten stronger here.

He realised that the three humans had all been pretty beat up, puddles of blood collected on the floor, one right under Kagome. The hanyou pulled her forward and checked her back, seeing it was ripped open, and still pouring blood, he started to growl loudly in his chest.

This seemed to rouse the teenager, she clung to her bandaged, from the red scarf on her uniform, left upper thigh for a moment before grabbing hold of Inuyasha's fire rat haori.

"You came" she gasped; clinging onto him.

"Of course I did, now come on, get on my back we need to get out of here"

He sat in front of her and waited as she pulled herself on his offered back.

She hissed in pain when he held her legs a bit too close to the bandage, he moved his hand, and his growl erupted once again, thinking of them who did this to his friends, to Kagome.

They worked their way out. Everyone squinted away from the bright light at the end of the tunnel, but all shared meek smiles.

As they started their way over the stony clearing a demons screech interrupted their moving.

"You actually thought I would let you leave as easily as that?" A deep voice asked sarcastically.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome on the floor, looked at her, reassuring her that he would get them out where he noticed a deep scratch on her left cheek. He turned to face the youkai that turned out to be a plant.

'_This'll be a piece of piss' _

The battle begun, Inuyasha found that this plant was a lot stronger than it looked, and used roots as its weapons, since there were a lot of them, they were getting pretty hard to dodge, every time he cut one root, it duplicated.

Kagome, seeing Inuyasha struggle with all the roots, was looking around for her bow.

'I know I dropped it here'

She saw it, and painfully stood up to get it.

* * *

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Inuyasha shouted at the plant youkai's taunts.

"As you wish" the youkai sent a vine at Inuyasha. He couldn't dodge and it was travelling too fast for him to cut down with Tetsusaiga. The vine shot around his torso and travelled straight to Kagome, who had just picked up her bow, where it penetrated though her abdomen.

Inuyasha turned on horror to see the vine rip itself from her body and back to its master.

"Kagome?" He murmured as he watched her fall to her knees.

"KAGOME!" He watched her cough blood and fall to her side.

His own wounds from the fight were already starting to heal; but he didn't bother with it or let it slow him down in his desperation to save the future born miko.

With the plant youkai distracted by watching the inu-hanyou and the miko; he forgot about the demon slayer and monk…

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

…Until it was too late.

They ran to the fallen Kagome; Inuyasha already by her side. His hands were shaking over the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Get her back to Kaedes" Inuyasha mumbled as he lifted her up bridle style.

"Inuyasha, she's already lost so much blood-"

"and she'll lose more if we don't get her there! Kaede will know what to do."

* * *

Shippo sat on Inuyashas shoulder, cuddling into his neck for comfort as they sat on the roof of Kaede's hut.

Sango had been stitched and bandaged, as had Miroku, they, in turns, went to get fresh water and clean out the bloodied water.

Kaede soon came out of her hut with a solemn look, the 2 demons, hanyou and 2 humans came up to Kaede.

"She wont last the night" The miko turned towards the ground "Her blood loss is too great, and I've only just slowed it down."

"Is there nothing else we can do Kaede-sama" Miroku questioned.

"I believe there is something but it would be whether Kagome would accept herself afterwards…"

"I think her spirit is too great for her to let go so easily, she accepts anyone else as who they are, why not herself?" Sango worded carefully.

"Then I will call for him" Kaede answered. Hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Him?" Inuyasha asked, concerned for the injured teen.

Kaede ushered everyone to get to work on collecting water and herbs while she went back into the hut to call on him who would help her.

* * *

A new scent found its way to the hanyou's nose. He turned back towards the village before running there with a tearful Shippo still gripping onto his shoulder.

He watched as a man much taller than Keade, and taller than himself, bowed to the old miko and started discussing with her. Inuyasha smelled blood, the man emitted a general metallic scent. He scrunched his nose, as did Shippo, and walked up to the chatting pair.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I would like you to meet Takehiko." Keade introduced as she turned toward the approaching hanyou.

"You got here fast."

"I see you're just like your father, full of spirit" the tall man laughed

He was a few inches taller than the hanyou, well built, and had light grey eyes and long maroon coloured hair tied high at the back of his head. He wore a long brown trench coat and dark grey pants, unusual clothes, like Kagome's.

"Keh"

The man through his head back and laughed again showing a pair of long pearly fangs, before Keade interrupted him for more serious matters; he cleared his throat and looked at the miko.

"Have you informed this fine young man of your intentions?"

"Not yet, I am waiting for the others to arrive" She looked around the hut. "There you two are!"

Sango and Miroku walked towards the group, looking dejected.

"Ah, you must be Sango and Miroku, Keade has already told me about you two, I am Takehiko." He bowed to them both.

Shippo came out from under Inuyasha hair to sit on his shoulder.

"Morning sunshine!"

'_This Takehiko is crazy, hasn't Keade told him? And why does he smell like blood?'_ Inuyasha thought, obviously suspicious of the man.

"Takehiko is here to see if he can help Kagome, if he can, he is going to try and change her, to heal her" Keade started. "Before you butt in, Takehiko isn't a demon but a-"

"Creature of sorts" Takehiko smiled.

Keade chuckled before continuing "But before he even checks Kagome, you must all understand that what he is about to do is to save Kagome's life. Not for any other purpose."

"Unless she agrees for me to train her."

"Yes, of course."

"Wait-wait…How are you going to save her? What do you get out of it?" Miroku questioned.

"I, my perverted houshi, am a vampire." He chuckled. "I can turn her into a vampire; all I get out of it is a daughter, as I will be basically adopting her by blood."

"Vampire? If you're a vampire there must be more of you, why have we never seen one before?" Sango asked.

"We are an 'elite' race. We are completely secret and don't normally leave our country, except for war and Keade of course; as she is a fine miko, even we sometimes need one we're more spiritual than religious beings."

"But Kagome would be safe, right?" Inuyasha pushed.

"If everything goes well yes" He turned to the elder miko "But you said she was a miko correct?"

Keade nodded.

"Hmm… I don't know if I can help at all. You see, turning someone vampire is not easy with a 'normal' human, my fathers before me have tried to turn miko's into a vampire, but the two sides battle so much, the individual ends up dying. If the girl can hold both sides apart it could be beneficial. It's up to you if you want me to try."

"No" Inuyasha took a step back.

"Inuyasha" Shippo murmured.

"Inuyasha, it's either she dies from blood loss, or we try it and she either lives or dies anyway." Miroku reasoned.

"I still don't like it."

"So… 5 against 1, sorry Inuyasha, we're going to try this. Keade make sure she's awake and ask her if she agrees tell her everything."

Keade returned to the hut, there was murmuring that even Inuyasha couldn't make out, she emerged and nodded.

Takehiko entered the hut, the others waited anxiously before he popped his head out and signalled that he had come in time and it would be possible, before returning, Keade followed him in with a fresh bucket of water.

Inuyasha sat at the bottom of a tree watching over the hut. Shippo came down from his shoulder and sat on his lap, he looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you want Takehiko-sama to help Kagome?"

"Don't call him that. I don't want her to be in pain." He turned away from the kitsune.

"But Inuyasha, this could work" he sniffed "she could live Inuyasha."

"I know Shippo, I didn't get a choice anyway."

Shippo grabbed the front of his haori and leaned against him, hugging him.

Inuyasha sighed before deciding that the kitsune needed the comfort just as much as he did, and placed a hand on his small back, pulling him a bit closer.  
"Inuyasha" Keade called from the entrance of the hut. "Kagome is calling for you."

Inuyasha put Shippo down before walking into the hut, Takehiko was sat next to the miko, checking her pulse, eyes and breathing every now and again.

Kagome turned toward the entrance and reached for Inuyasha. The smell of blood was overwhelming. He walked over and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"It hurts Inu-" she couldn't even finish his name.  
"I know, I know, you have to balance it Kagome." He looked at her, and saw the bite marks on her neck. A low growl started in his chest at the sight of the bite mark.

"Don't worry about the bite marks. They'll disappear without a scar. I'm basically adopting her, not mating her. They would be permanent then."

Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to the teen.

She gripped his hand and turned on her side towards him, he could feel her warm breath against his knee.

'_Come on Kagome, your strong, you can do this."_

* * *

What do you think?

Picture for this chapter http:/ dark-tenten . deviantart . com/art/ A-Problem-297578577  
(Remove spaces, please message me if it isn't working)

Next one will be up when finished

x


	3. A Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Next one :)

* * *

They waited the night. Inuyasha watched as she writhed in pain trying to sleep, he watched her wounds stop bleeding and close up. He watched as her natural pale colour came back to her skin, her cheekbones become more prominent, her fangs grow and her lips changed from their natural pink to a darker shade, nearing red.

Takehiko was in the other room, tending to the fire and carried on checking on Kagome. His brows furrowed when he checked her heart beat wondering if it was right that her heart carried on pumping as if she wasn't changing into a vampire.  
"Must be her miko powers" He mumbled before leaving the room again.

She awoke at dawn. As Takehiko came in again, saying that now she was basically his daughter he had a sixth sense over her.  
"Morning Kagome." He said to her. She looked at him with confusion before turning to Inuyasha.

"Who is he?" She asked him quietly.

"Takehiko, he saved you."

"Oh"

Takehiko stared at the two before asking Kagome what she remembered and told her what happened.

"So, I'm a vampire now; and you're basically my father."

"Yep" he said with a bright smile "Is your head feeling ok?"

"No, it's banging." She answered as Inuyasha moved to sit behind her while letting her lean on him.

"I thought so, give me half an hour? I'll come back with something to stop it."

She nodded and leaned back on the hanyou, her energy completely gone.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't protect you, when you all got taken and when we were trying to fight that damn yokai. I'm sorry I left you on your own, I'm sorry you got hurt like that. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha spoke quietly his head resting on her shoulder. His face buried into the curve of her neck.

"Hey, hey, now if I could get you to apologise like that when you generally piss me off, maybe you wouldn't get sat so much." She laughed before coughing a bit.

"I'm serious Kagome, I shouldn't have gone after Kikyo, I wouldn't have if I knew that was going to happen. But I should have stayed with you all. I could have protected you all. You could have died. I'm sorry Kagome." He rubbed her back to halt the coughing.

"Look whether you were there or not we still would have been ambushed and with the amount of them, you could have been taken as well, you never know. Now stop blaming yourself for going seeing the woman you love and shut up because my head feels like its going to rip apart."

His ears pressed themselves against his head as he let out a small whine of apology. She put her hand to his head and massaged between his ears, he nuzzled her neck again before Takehiko came back into the hut.  
"Here" He said as he handed the young woman a bamboo style flask.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened it.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "Smells like blood."

"It is blood." Kagome pulled a disgusted face. "You're a vampire now, I'll teach you to hunt and fight, most of that should come naturally but main life sustenance comes first."

She nodded before taking a sip "mmm… Actually tastes really good" she took another drink "My head is starting to feel so much better."  
She leaned back on Inuyasha drinking deeply.

Once finished she moaned "Oh wow…" before falling asleep, her head resting on the hanyous shoulder.  
"We'll go to your time tomorrow." He whispered into her ear before also falling into a light sleep.

* * *

"Morning!" Inuyasha woke up to Kagome walking about the hut, making tea and breakfast.

"What are you doing? You're still healing!" He yelled.

"I'm fine. Takehiko-san gave me another load of blood before and boom!" She jumped up. "I felt great. And look!" She lifted up her shirt to show Inuyasha her abdomen showing no sign of being penetrated by a vine "It's completely healed!"

"What about your leg?" He asked noticing the bandage still wrapped around her upper thigh.  
"It's fine, but there is a scar that I would rather not…show" She said looking away from him. "Anyway" She clapped her hands together "You want some ramen?"

"Sure" _'Kagome has completely changed.'_

They talked for a while, asked if it would be ok to go to her time and tell her mum what happened and so she could get a bath while she was there. He agreed and told her that they would leave once everyone got back.

The rest of the group arrived in the hut, happy to see Kagome was alive and well. Kagome served them breakfast before packing some stuff into her giant yellow bag. She picked the overfilled bag with ease.

"I see you've noticed your strength now." Takehiko said leaning against the door.

"Hello Takehiko-san" she replied.

He walked over and handed her another few flasks of blood.

"I heard you were going back to your 'time' this should be enough for your trip though I'm sure you'll know what to do if you run out."

"You told him about your time." Sango asked turning to Kagome.

"Well yeah, I had to tell him that I was travelling and since he blood adopted me, he might as well know where-or when I'm from." Kagome replied stuffing the flasks in her bag.

Shippo sat on her shoulder "Are you going to bring treats Kagome-chan?"

"Of course Shippo, I'll bring back something for everyone" she ruffled his hair and then put her own hair back in a ponytail.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped through the well.

"Inuyasha? How am I going to tell mama what happened? I have no idea how she is going to react. Gramps will probably stick a sutra on my head. Souta –I don't know what he would do." She spoke fast before catching her breath.

"Kagome" She looked towards Inuyasha. "Stop worrying, what ever happens, I'll be there."

She smiled at him before leaving the well house. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No…but lets do this." She smiled showing her pearly fangs before opening the door to her home.

"Tadaima!"

"Onee-san!" Souta stopped in front of her "What happened?"  
"Is mama and gramps in? I'd rather tell you all together."

"Yeah we are just sitting down for dinner."

Souta stared as his sister walked past him, Inuyasha picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go runt."

At the dinner table Kagome told her family about what happened, she asked if they were ashamed of her for what she did after her gramps tried to stick a sutra to her head yelling 'demon be gone' she ripped it off snarling at him before recomposing herself. They shook there heads telling her that as long as she was alive and safe, they were happy.

Mama looked at her daughter, watching her scaring Souta about how she had to start hunting for blood and training to fight. She realised her daughter was acting as she used to before her father died. _'She's grown up so much darling, you would be so proud of her.'  
_After a nice long chat and filling their stomachs. Kagome and Inuyasha excused themselves from the table to go up to the 19-year-olds room to pick up her purse, since Kagome decided she needed a new wardrobe.

"Oh, and Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at her mother.

"It's good to have you back" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"It's good to be back Mama." With that she walked up stairs to grab her bag, purse and jacket to go shopping.

Inuyasha was about to follow her out the door until he heard her ojii-san come down the stairs and go talk to Kagomes mother.

"It's nice to see Kagome again after all these years."

"It is, isn't it Gramps"

He nodded and sat down to read the paper as Mama Higurashi served him some tea.

"What do ya mean 'it's good to see her again?'" Inuyasha spoke as he stood across from Kagomes mother.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I thought you went with Kagome."

"I'm gonna catch up with her."

"I see." She replied as she turned around to do the dishes.

"So what did ya mean by seeing her again? She has only been away for a week."

Kagomes ojii-san looked up at Inuyasha. "The Kagome you have been friends with is not- how do I say this Mama?"

She turned from the dishes and dried her hands, leaning on the counter.

"Kagome is-When Kagomes father was alive, they were very close" Inuyasha could see the gleam of sadness in the older woman's eyes "They shared the same style of music, she got her personality off him, he would listen to rock and heavy metal music I believe I have some cd's somewhere."  
She picked up some cd's and showed them to the hanyou, he noticed words and images of skulls and instruments.  
"-and when he died, she was devastated, as we all were, but she completely changed. She listened to different music instead of rock, she wore different clothes and completely changed her personality. It was sad to see her change so suddenly. I guess it was to protect herself from the pain of losing her only friend who understood her and such."

"It's nice to see her as her normal self - as she was before he died" Gramps finished.

Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the house and to the familiar tree on the shrine grounds, thinking of how much she had changed and how much more would she change.

'_Well, she doesn't get angry so easily now, she hasn't sat me in the whole time she's changed. Maybe this Kagome I will be seeing a lot more of, is a more brooding or-or less happy Kagome. I don't want her to be unhappy.' _

He sat in the tree until he smelt the person of his thoughts back on the shrine grounds carrying many bags, he followed her into the house.

"Tadaima" She shouted happily as she took her shoes of at the door.

"oooo Kagome. What did you pick up while you were shopping?" Her mother awed as she took some of the bags off Kagome and walked into the sitting room and had a peek in the bags.

"Well, I decided to have a complete wash out of my wardrobe and bought some ramen and supplies for when I go back." She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and smiled. "We'll go back the day after tomorrow if you want."

He nodded and leaned against the wall.

'_No, this Kagome is the Kagome that has been waiting to be set free, a truly happy Kagome.'_

* * *

Later on, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the young vampire's room. He was sat on her bed watching her dry her hair.

"Something needs to be done about this hair" She stated grumpily after turning the hairdryer off and fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Hm?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I think I'll get it cut before we go back." She wincing as she tugged on the ponytail twice before turning to Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Well, I just want short hair. If I don't like it, it will grow back"

"Sure, whatever"

"I'll go tomorrow"

She readied her purse for the next day and started to pack her bag to go back to the feudal era, Inuyasha watched as she half filled the bag with ramen and bags of different clothes, shoes and other little bits.

She turned towards Inuyasha who was sat on her bed with Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. She motioned him to scoot over as she got in. He was sat with his back against the wall, she turned towards him, while lying down, and they talked in whispers about tomorrow, and when they were going back before she finally drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha smiled as he watched her sleep before drifting off himself.

* * *

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard quiet banging around the room. He heard Kagome stub her toe at the foot of her bed and quietly 'shh' it before moaning in pain at her sore toe. Inuyasha grinned before he decided it was time to get up and get ramen in his stomach.

"Morning. Ow" Kagome greeted.

"Yeah, mornin' Is your foot ok?"

"Fine, end of the bed decided to jump out at me haha" She laughed before setting her foot down and grabbing her bag. "Ready for breakfast? I'll go to the hairdressers later, you can stay here if you want, it will be a bit loud in there for you, with all the hairdryers and stuff."

"Yeah, I might go home for a bit"

"Alrighty! Let's get some food then" She grinned before running down the stairs, jumping over Buyo in the process.

After breakfast, Kagome headed out to the hairdresser telling Inuyasha she'd be back in 2 hours. He nodded before heading down the well.

Blue lights floated past before he landed back in the well but 500 years before. He headed straight to Keades hut and told everyone that Kagome was doing well and that she would be home the next day. Shippo smiled to himself then before jumping off saying he wanted to find something for Kagome.

2 hours later, Inuyasha jumped back through the well to meet up with Kagome again. He soon found she wasn't back home when he walked in and her mother greeted him with a bowl of ramen.

"Are you staying for dinner Inuyasha? That ramen is just to carry you over." She said with a smile.

"Sure if you don't mind me staying"

"Of course not dear"  
He'd always had a lot of respect for Kagome's mother, she had accepted him into the family as Kagome had and always fed him even when he didn't ask for food. She accepted anyone as who they were and for that he thought she deserved respect.

"Tadaima!" Kagome yelled cheerfully as she opened the front door and closed it again behind her before taking her shoes off.

Kagome's mother ran out of the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about dinner.

Inuyasha heard her gasp while he was eating his ramen and quickly finished it off.

"Oh Kagome… You look so grown up. I can't believe my baby's 19 years old. Seems like only yesterday-"

"I was a naïve 15 year old girl jumping down a well?"

"I was going to say crawling around and dribbling on me when you fell asleep, but if you want to think that then go ahead."

Mrs. Higurashi twirled her finger in a short lock of Kagome's hair before hugging her and bringing her through to the kitchen to where the rest of the family where.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he watched her walk through the door. She had gotten her hair cut to a very short asymmetrical cut. Her hair was above her ear on the left side of her head and graduated to just below her chin on the right side. Her fringe swept across her forehead from the parting on the left to mingle in with her longer locks on the right.

She smiled as everyone commented on her hair. Inuyasha giving a smirk of approval.  
"Kagome, what is on your ear?" Gramps asked from next to her.

"Oh, I didn't think you would notice." She answered tucking the hair behind her ear on her right side.

"How can you not notice?" Souta asked.

"Well, while I was out I decided I wanted a few piercings." She replied.

"Lets see, lets see" the boy shouted as he jumped up and down next to Inuyasha.

She turned her head to the right showing 2 piercings on her lobes, 2 on her lower helix and her tragus pierced. She then turned her head to the left and moved her hair to see 3 piercings on her helix and 2 on her lobes.

"Woah, that's a lot sis." Souta awed.

"Glad you like them, they're still a bit sore though."

She leaned over to Souta "I think it's a tattoo next" she whispered before leaning back.

"Onee-san, you're becoming a complete rebel!"

"Who's becoming a rebel?" Mama said as she served dinner.

"Would you mind mama?" Kagome asked as Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the head of the table.

"Mind what dear?"

"If I got a tattoo."

Mama giggled. "My, you are like your father. I would rather you didn't to be honest, but it's your body and you're 19 now, you're responsible for yourself."

"Yes!" she whispered before laughing. "Inuyasha, you can help me pick out a design later if you want" She smiled cheekily at him but honestly he was a little confused.

"What's a tat-two?" he asked before stuffing his mouth with her mothers cooking.

"It's basically ink drawn into your skin, a bit like Sesshomaru's markings." She answered.

"Kids these days." Her gramps said to himself.

* * *

After picking a design, and having a laugh, Inuyasha and Kagome returned to her room to get ready for bed.  
"Inuyasha?" He grunted in reply.

"Do…Do you think this whole vampire thing will make me any different than I am?" Kagome asked lying on her bed watching the hanyou sat on her bed, move his sword to rest on his shoulder before leaning back on her wall.  
"I don't know. Maybe" He gave an honest answer, though he knew she had already changed a lot. She seemed calmer, he had annoyed her on the way to the well when they came here, and she hadn't sat him. '_Something has definitely changed, but maybe it's for the better.'_He watched her eyes flutter before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning the two awoke from a good sleep, Kagome finished packing to go back to the Feudal Era, she had to take another back-pack to fit her new clothes and a bit of make-up in.  
"I think that's everything Inuyasha." She said as she came into the kitchen carrying the two over-packed bags with ease.  
Inuyasha looked up from stuffing his face and nearly choked on said noodles as he took in the teens outfit. She wore a tight black playsuit, showing of her curves and ample cleavage. The sides of the suit were split showing semi-circle shaped parts of her skin before joining, splitting and joining to make the shorts of the suit (1.) A leather cuff with silver studs was wrapped around her thigh, just under the ending of the shorts. It was placed where her uniform scarf/ makeshift bandage had been a few days before. Black over the knee-high boots wrapped around her legs. Inuyasha noticed that by wearing these boots-she was at least 4 inches taller than before. Her eyes were outlined in black drawing the hanyous eyes away from the scar on her cheek under her eye.  
She giggled at his shocked face before patting his back and telling him to eat because they would be going back soon. 10 minutes later after saying goodbye, and receiving a lunch for everyone from her mother, they made their way to the well.  
When they arrived on the other side of the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were waiting for both of them, so they set out a pic-nic blanket and Inuyasha went to grab Kaede and Takehiko to join as well. They sat eating, drinking and laughing, and all around, having a good time.

* * *

The part were Kagome tugs on her ponytail and winces, its because when the group were in the cell, the tormenters would pull on their hair, so Kagome wants rid of it.  
(1) To explain what it looks like, please click here - http : / / dark - tenten . deviantart . com / gallery / 35534803# / d4yyo4t (remove spaces please :))

:)


	4. A Tattoo

A short one, but an upload all the same.

TATTOO

* * *

Once again, Inuyasha and Kagome were in Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on her bed, Tessaiga resting against his shoulder as usual but he seemed more laid back, leaned back on her wall with his legs hanging over the side of her bed.

Kagome sat at her desk, searching on her laptop for tattoo designs. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder to see the image on the screen moving up and down. Kagome then moved back a bit to type in 'tribal tattoos' into a search engine and looked through the images before sighing and turning around to face Inuyasha.

"I have no idea what design I want." She sighed before slumping in her chair, her arms hanging by her sides in defeat.

She leaned toward a shelf under the desk and picked up a piece of paper. She picked up a pencil, turning back to her desk and typing into her laptop before picking an image and drawing.

Inuyasha watched as she drew, sketched, crossed out and threw paper after paper in the bin. Until she finally jumped on her desk chair, with her newly found abilities and grace, held her paper up in the air. Inuyasha stared at her before she jumped down.

"I guess you figured out what you want then?" He asked before trying to get a look at what she drew.

"Ah, ah. You're going to have to wait until I've got it done." She smirked.

He laid Tessaiga on her bed before standing up and stepping toward her.  
She put the paper behind her back, eyeing him.

"Just one look?" He asked innocently.

"No."

"A tiny peek?" He took another step toward her, she took one back heading toward her bedroom door.  
"No, Inuyasha, you will have to wait."

He took another step before giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

"You should know by now Inuyasha, I don't fall for that look. I'm going to see if I can get it done tomorrow, you can see it then"  
She then ran out of her room and down the stairs cackling evilly.

Inuyasha sighed, shook his head, grabbed Tessaiga and jumped down the stairs to get some dinner.

The next day, Inuyasha woke up next to Kagome in her bed. He had slept on top of the covers while she slept underneath. He thought back to the night before, and how he ended up on the bed with her, they had been talking again, about her tattoo and anything that came to mind. That made him think that she hadn't 'osuwari'd' him in quite a while. She was definitely more patient with him now that her 'old' personality.

He sat up as Kagome stirred and smiled at him before yawning.

"Morning!" She said as she flung her legs over the side of her bed, using the momentum to heave herself out of bed.

She then stretched her arms above her head and continued with a full body stretch, causing Inuyasha to peak where her top lifted.

She then moved about the room getting ready, moving into the bathroom to change and wash up before entering her room again and packing a small bag before grabbing Inuyasha's hand, dragging him downstairs for breakfast, joking along the way.

"So, do you want to come with me this time? Or do you want to stay here?" She spoke before lifting her bowl to her lips and eating some rice. "Just to warn you as well, that I may do a bit more shopping after it if I'm not too sore."

Inuyasha looked up from his second bowl of ramen and nodded. "Keh! I let you go on your own last time, no way am I letting you walk around this smelly place unprotected." Before sticking some ramen in his mouth.

Kagome giggled, "Alright then. We'll set off after breakfast then."

Inuyasha finished his breakfast well before any of the other members of the family, giving his comment or two to the conversing family.

"I really do like it when Inuyasha comes here." Kagome's mum whispered into her daughters ear.

"Me too, everyone seems to be a lot more cheerful when he is here." she answered as she watched Souta, Gramps and Inuyasha talk about what it's like in the feudal era, and demons that roam the land.

Inuyasha's ear flicked to what Kagome's mother whispered, during Souta's continuous questioning. The Inu-hanyou smiled before telling Souta to shut-up and eat his breakfast.

It was nice to know that Kagome's family accepted him like Kagome had.

* * *

"Ok we are off!" Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and slipped the design of the tattoo she wanted into a pocket within the bag. Kagome's mother stopped them from walking out of the door, to hand Inuyasha a hat, hugged them both and told them to be careful.

The pair laughed and joked while walking down the stairs. Mostly because Kagome tripped over the door threshold when leaving the house, and Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing about how her clumsiness still affected her even as a vampire. She glared playfully and shoved him towards the stairs before running to join him in the descent toward the street.  
They walked into town since Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't fond of modern transportation. It took them over an hour to get there but Kagome enjoyed holding Inuyasha's hand as they walked through the city, stretching their legs. However, the smell of smoke and exhaust fumes was beginning to get to Kagome due to her now enhanced senses, she leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder when the smell of fumes got a little too much for her, and instead she focused her nose onto Inuyasha's scent. He smirked while still walking, and focused his nose on her scent, as he always did when he was in her era. Together, they reached the outside of the tattoo shop.

"Ok, Inuyasha, the buzzing sound that is in there is just the tattoo gun alright? And getting a tattoo is supposed to be a little painful, so if I sound like I'm in pain, it's normal." She said turning infront of him, fingers still linked together.

"How is that nor-?"He started to yell, before she shushed him.

"If I'm really in need of help, I'll shout for you ok?" She looked up at him with big eyes and smiled when he reluctantly nodded.  
"Great! Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine, I want this."  
He nodded and followed her into the shop and sat down as she went to the counter and talked to the receptionist, before sitting down next to him with a grin on her face.  
"Nervous?" He asked as he smelt the anxiety in her normally sweet scent.  
She nodded a little, clutching the piece of paper with her design drawn onto it a little tighter.  
"You can go on through now." The receptionist said smiling at her. Kagome let out a big breath of air and squeezed Inuyasha's hand before standing up and making her way to the back room, there was no door, but only a mirror could be seen on the wall.  
Inuyasha heard Kagome and the tattooist talking. He asked her to sign some forms, to make sure that she was positive about wanting this tattoo done and then he got to work. It was a few minutes before Inuyasha could hear the buzzing of the 'tat-oo gun' that Kagome was on about. His ear flicked beneath his hat as he listened to the tattooist asking if she was ready and such.

* * *

An Hour and 30 minutes later, Kagome walked out from the back room with a smile on her face, thanking the tattooist again and paying the receptionist the money for the job. She limped a little towards Inuyasha before grabbing his hand and telling him that they could leave now.

"I'm sorry you were waiting for so long." She said to him as they walked out of the shop.

"It's fine, are you ok? You're limping." He questioned, quite concerned for her right leg.  
"It'll be fine, I just need some cream and then we can go back to the shrine, have some dinner and go home." She answered smiling up at him.

"Keh, don't forget to pack ramen."  
"We'll go buy some of that to then, but you're carrying it." She stuck her tongue out at him before tugging him into a pharmacy and then into a supermarket.  
Inuyasha carried four boxes filled with ramen easily to the shrine before lifting Kagome over his shoulder and jumping up all of the steps. She squealed in laughter the way up and opened the door for him to let him into the house.  
"I could have walked up them stairs you know." She said, resting her hand on her hip before grabbing some ramen out of the kitchen cupboards and putting the filled kettle onto the stove.  
"Not with that limp you wouldn't." He countered, watching her move around the kitchen with more ease. _'That tat-oo thing must already be healing.'_

After dinner, they grabbed the boxes of ramen before saying god-bye again to her family and jumped down the well together. They loaded the bxes into Kaede's hut before taking a walk through the forest together, holding hands as they did earlier that day.  
"I'm leaving again tomorrow, to train some more with Takehiko, he's going to train me to hunt properly and to drink blood without completely draining the animal." She giggled and looked towards the floor before pulling him towards the Goshinboku.  
"Come on, I want to show you my tattoo before I leave tomorrow." They sat down in the roots of the tree which seemed to wrap around there bodies to make it more comfortable.  
Kagome pulled the leg of her shorts up, displaying the colour and shape of the ink embedded into her skin.  
"It's healed up rather nicely now." She said rubbing her hand over it.  
Inuyasha lifted her hand away, giving him a view of the art on the middle of her right thigh. He moved in front of her legs to see thee drawing better before running his hand over it.  
The design she had been hiding from him was the face of a geisha, but she didn't have a normal face, he traced his fingers around the black eyes of the drawing.  
"It's a sugar skull, from a different culture. I thought it was beautiful." He mumbled an agreement before tracing the lines again. Flowers with yellow centres as decoration on the geishas head, a red blossom type of decoration around the hollow black eyes, red lips with teeth extending from the side to the hollow of the cheek. An open fan drew at where the chin on the woman would be, cherry blossom trees and small birds decorated it, Inuyasha ran his fingers over one of the branches decorating the fan before looking at it closer realising that there was writing in this branch, he rubbed his finger over it again before realising what the characters meant.  
He looked up at Kagome, who was smiling softly, before looking down at the kanji and looking back up at her.  
"Kagome?" He didn't know what to say but her name. When he realised what the kanji was, warmth started from his chest and spread though his body, reaching the tips of his toes and making the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.  
"Kagome."

"Inuyasha." She answered still softly smiling.  
He pressed his lips to her tattoo before leaning up and kissing her soundly on the lips, his thumb still running over the kanji in her tattoo.  
Rubbing the name that was embedded into her skin. His name.

* * *

Wow. That took a while to write. The next few chapters are all partially written, or have a sentence to remind me what the next chapter is about :)  
Oh and before I forget,_** I drew the design of the tattoo, to see it, please go on my profile and on to my Deviant art - Gallery - Inuyasha**_  
As it is not letting me put the url on here,

Thanks :)  
x


	5. A Heart to Heart

Another one sorry it's short :)

So as usual,

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha had transformed into his youkai again, they were fighting a powerful and sly weasel demon that had ransacked a village killing all of the humans occupying it, and were getting completely beaten. Most in the group were injured with cuts and bruises but Kagome and Inuyasha seemed to be in the best shape until Kagome was cut in her right side, she fell to the ground holding the wound. Inuyasha exhausted and annoyed at the demon transformed when he watched Kagome be hurt, all she seemed to do was get hurt lately, she had enough scars already. As soon as he was about to give the finishing blow to the weasel, he watched as Kagome screamed and curled in on herself before jumping up, with glowing red eyes, look around toward the humans and to Inuyasha, she eyed him for a bit before running off toward the village. Inuyasha killed the demon before following the 19-year-old to see her drinking blood, switching from person to person. She looked up when she noticed he was there her eyes widening for a moment before she dashed off toward the forest. Leaving him as his demon-self.

* * *

Inuyasha, still in his youkai form, ran through the forest until he found Kagome in a hot spring. He sat up on a high branch on his haunches, leaning over so he could see the vampire. His blood red and icy blue eyes searching for her form: she rose out of the water, washing the blood out of her short hair. He watched her nude form, growling low in his throat, move to the shore and readied herself to get out. However, she heard a rumbling noise and looked about pinpointing the noise from the trees. Inuyasha jumped down, crouched on the ground before he stood up and walked over to her, still growling. Demon eyes glowing in the darkness.  
"Ah, Inuyasha, will you pass me my towel please." She asked as if she didn't notice his demon form.  
He looked confused for a moment before going over to her things, picking up her towel and walking over to help her out of the water. She didn't mind him seeing her naked body anymore, he'd seen her many times before albeit accidently but he'd seen all the same. He lifted her out with ease, pulling the towel around her. She walked with him back to her stuff before drying off and dressing.

Inuyasha's growl had lowered slightly but picked up again when he saw the scars on her back. She must have got them when she was kidnapped with the others. He followed them with his eyes until he couldn't any longer for she had covered most of them up with her corset. As soon as she was dressed and her hair was dry he picked her up and dashed off, she placed an arm around his neck to keep herself from falling, not like he would ever let her fall anyway. They headed off to a rocky mountain area where you could see all the stars and land from where he had placed them down.

She rubbed her arm from where his claws had dug in a bit. He looked away from her and his growls were completely gone and a whimpering like sound replaced it.

"Look at me" she said to him, turning his face to her. "Look at me Inuyasha." Inuyasha moved his red/blue eyes toward her own red ones.  
"We are not monsters Inuyasha, I'm not ashamed of you, as a demon, hanyou or human. It's just that every now and again we lash out, to feed, to protect. I don't care. Inuyasha, even as a demon, you just want to prove that you're not worthless, that no one can walk all over you, I understand Inuyasha, I understand." She pulled his head to her shoulder as he put an arm around her, growling contently into the embrace.

As a demon, he knew she didn't fully understand, didn't understand that with a human heart, he was hunted for being a hanyou by both humans and demons, even though she had had Naraku at her heels for her miko powers, it was different than having the whole world after you, taunting you, slowly killing you until you understood you only had a place for yourself and becoming worthy of that place.  
But as a woman of the future, and as big as her heart was, he knew that on their travels she had a small amount of understanding on just how hard it was to be a demon with a human heart or a human with demon blood.

"Inuyasha, stop thinking about this." He felt her voice from where he was nuzzling at the meeting of her neck and shoulder. "Don't you understand, as a demon with a human heart, you have the strength of a demon, but the compassion of a human, that makes you a better demon Inuyasha."  
But that wasn't what was bothering him, his demon form wanted to know why she hadn't subdued him and instead ran away, his hanyou, human side wanted to know.  
She sighed. "Your blood smells amazing." He looked at her. "You are amazing Inuyasha but your blood is intoxicating. The reason I ran was that your blood was pumping faster through your blood stream." She leaned forward, her eyes bleeding red again.  
He held his wrist in front of her. She looked at it.  
"No Inuyasha." She willed the red to go out of her eyes. "No, I have to control this."  
He took his wrist back and shrugged.  
She turned his face toward her. "Thank you Inuyasha, I know you would risk yourself for me. Thank you."  
She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips, his eyes wide, the red still there but the gold irises had returned.  
She pulled away whispered "Thank you."  
Inuyasha looked questioningly at her.  
She smiled back. "Your demon isn't as bad as you think you know?" She turned to look at the sky. "He's a good listener, I wouldn't mind talking to him if he-you need it Inuyasha. I know you sometimes get worked up. I see it in your posture, the way you hold Tetsusaiga… If you're worried about anything Inuyasha, you can talk to me, whether it's you as you now, or your human side or your demon side, I want to help ok?"  
He slowly nodded at her, processing what she said _She likes my demon side._ He thought shocked.  
They turned to the sky and watched as the night passed.

* * *

I started writing this and then didn't know where I was going with it but the part where she's talking to his demon wouldn't leave me alone, I hope it was ok :)

**Images to go with this are on my Deviant Art. If you would like to see them, please click onto my Fanfiction profile and the link is in the Bio, click on gallery and the Inuyasha folder :)**

Thank you,  
x


End file.
